Over And Over
by VerityFrancesB
Summary: Eli had felt like he was losing Matt and there was nothing he could do about it, no equation he could solve to save him.  Matt/Eli


After being stuck in the Scottish Highlands for four days, mrstotten, dreamersdare and I decided to watch a Matt/Eli video and write a short story about it. This is what I came up with. The video, if anyone is interested, is on my LiveJournal page (I am veritas_st over there).

* * *

Eli was well aware of how fucked he was. He had come to terms with the fact that he wasn't jealous of Matt when he saw him holding hands with Chloe, touching Chloe, or seeking her out after yet another almost failed mission. He'd come to terms with the fact that, yes, he was actually jealous of Chloe.

That thought had hit him like a sledgehammer to the head. It wasn't pleasant, the realisation, but now it was there it was almost impossible to ignore.

It had come to him one day when he was day dreaming, thoughts of Chloe's warm smile turning on him, of Eli touching Chloe and having her touch him back. Eli was good at daydreaming, the images were vivid in his mind but then there were Matt's hands on Eli's skin, Matt's lips against his throat, Matt's bitten off groans. Eli had nearly walked into Greer then, his head swimming with images of Matt. Greer had threatened bodily harm if he had done it again, a slightly smile dancing in his eyes though. The smile that made Eli uneasy and unsure of if was at the thought of doing bodily harm, or because he was joking.

The pictures of Matt were still in his head at dinner, as Matt and Chloe sat opposite him. Chloe laughing with Greer and Matt smiling at them both. Witnessing the soft smile that Matt spared for Chloe, Eli felt a sick stab of jealousy. It was then, with images of Matt's hands running over Eli's skin, that Eli had realised just who he was jealous of.

When Matt had been caught down the ravine on the ice planet. Chloe had been frantic, Eli had been worse. His whole body felt like it was going through a mangle. His lungs felt tight and his skin was too small. It was worse though when Matt arrived back on the ship, deathly pale, riding on the makeshift gurney. Because he had sought out Chloe when he had come around. Held her hand and assured her he was ok. Eli knew this because he had seen it, _may _have followed them with a Kino, he's not admitting to that one though, no matter how much anyone threatens him.

When he had seen Matt after, his skin still pale, he'd had to hold himself back from launching himself across the table in the mess, and pulling Matt down onto the floor and showing him exactly how much Eli had missed him. How much Eli had felt like he was losing Matt and there was nothing he could do about it, no equation he could solve to save him.

Matt smiled though, kicked him gently under the table when Eli couldn't meet his eyes, his concerned face searching out Eli's.

"You ok Eli?" He asked. Chloe looked up from the poor excuse for breakfast, Matt's concern mirrored on her kind face.

Eli choked. _Well done Eli, way to stay inconspicuous_.

"Um...yeah. Fine...I've got a...thing. Gotta go." He fled, ignoring Matt's calls and Greer's _told you he was weird_ look.

It wasn't Matt's fault. Eli knew that, he was well aware it was purely because Eli was probably messed up way more than he gave himself credit for. It wasn't like Matt's touches lingered on purpose. It wasn't like Matt looked at him, in that way that made Eli's knees go weak, with intention. And Eli had tried to ignore it, honest to God he had. But it just kept happening, everytime Matt did something, even something so mundane as cleaning his freaking weapon, Eli would have to go seek out a very private place and touch himself with meaning and a little bit of disgust. And after _that _particular escapade, Eli would never think of cleaning weapons as mundane again.

Neither would think of uniforms as perfectly acceptable attire either. Because what the hell was acceptable about wearing clothes that clung like they were made for Matt, or a t-shirt that showed of those arms that Eli wished would push Eli firmly against a wall.

Eli didn't really know where all this was coming from. Before Chloe he had never really had many crushes. Apart from Jessica Rabbit, but that was totally normal in Eli's opinion, because lets face it, who _hasn't_ had a crush on Jessica Rabbit. Could be something to do with the fact that her dress defied the laws of physics. But then there was Chloe, who was kind, who was sweet and honest, and loved him like a brother she never had. And Eli had thought he had fallen hard. Thought Chloe was the one for him. He was kind of freaking out over the fact that he was now rapidly heading towards "Matt-is-the-one-for-me-ville" and enjoying the ride, thank you very much.

But Matt was with Chloe, and Chloe was his friend. So was Matt.

Two very good reasons why Eli had to stop thinking about living out some of his more R-rated fantasies that involved a lot less clothes, maybe some ice cubes and possibly even some rope.

It didn't help though, that Matt seemed to care and was worried about Eli and his strange behaviour, so sought him out to chat in _private_. One place Eli should not be allowed to be with one Matthew Scott.

"Eli...what's going on?" He asked, coming into Eli's 'very private place' (Matt had decided it was a really good idea to show Eli how to strip a weapon. Turns out, it had been a really _bad_ idea.) _Strike this haven off my list_, Eli thought as Matt stepped closer, fingers trailing over the console, heading dangerously close to Eli's hand.

Eli opened his mouth to speak but Matt's eyes flickered down, just a fraction of a second, his gaze going dark and his tongue swiped over his bottom lip and Eli forgot what he was going to say, forgot to breathe too.

Matt's hand found Eli's on the console. Eli looked down at their hands, fingers touching just the right way for Eli to think _hang on, maybe this _isn't _unintentional_. He looked back up at Matt to find him much closer than he was. Eli could feel his breathe on his face and Matt licked his lips again.

The kiss was unexpected to say the least. Eli's heart rate trip hammered under his chest as Matt wound his arms round him and pulled them together. Bodies touching from thigh to chest. Matt pulled his mouth away long enough to mutter "Glad you caught up Math-Boy." And Eli wondered briefly what he was talking about before Matt's mouth was back, and Matt's hands were pulling them both down to the floor and Matt's body rippled on top of Eli and they both came, shuddering.

You would think that things would have been easier after that. Yeah, Eli's never considered himself _that_ lucky. He came to one conclusion. Another earth shattering, sledgehammer moment.

Matt was a sadistic bastard.

It was something Eli wasn't sure if he was glad to know or would have been happier in blissful ignorance. But Eli knew, now, that those things that Matt had been doing were completely on purpose and now they made Eli even harder than before.

He was well and truly fucked. But as long as Matt kept touching him with those hands, not touching Chloe any longer, he couldn't really bring himself to care.

Apart from the niggling guilt at the depressed, heartbroken school girl look Chloe had been sporting since Eli'd had his eyes forced open to Matt's abilities. (Eli _may _have been spying again and may have overheard Matt explaining that he didn't think him and Chloe were heading anywhere and they he thought they were better off as friends. But he maintains its not his fault Matt had chosen a room where Eli had left a Kino lying around.) He felt bad for her, he really did. Even worse when she sought him out to mope. And all Eli could do was nod, pat her hand and pretend he wasn't thinking about how Matt had wrapped his mouth around Eli's cock two hours previous.

Matt found him a few days later, in a deserted corridor, slid to his knees and sucked Eli into next week. Then proceeded to lick his fingers at the table in the mess two hours later, whilst Eli's blood was still singing and Greer was sitting next to him, harping on about guns or something and Matt grinned, finger still in his mouth. And Eli had choked again.

And then there was that time that Eli had grown bold enough to kiss Matt in the weapons store (because as well as being a sadistic bastard, Matt was a pushy one too), surrounded by weapons and ammo. Who knew Eli had such a gun kink, but Matt had grinned then too, a darker one than before, and Eli had to admit the dark look suited Matt more than the other softer, guilt ridden one he wore whilst looking at Chloe. Matt had grinned and kissed Eli back, pushing him against the wall and wrapping his fingers around Eli's cock. After that had decided it was a really good idea to clean his weapon in front of Eli. And Brody. A twisted smile playing on his lips as he chatted with Brody.

Matt was an evil bastard and Eli was well and truly fucked.

The bad thing about it was that he was kind of ok with it.


End file.
